seediafandomcom-20200214-history
Galantia
Galantia is the second largest country, and easily one of the newest. Most of its land is territories from the former Galantic Empire, including the former's homeland now as a territory of Galantia. Galantia is a neutral nation. Galantia also has a population that is considerably below average, although there are enough people to put up a very effective defense in any territory. Galantia residents are called Galantians, although many times they go off the country they are from, e.g. Volkstadti, Janjingi, Samatran, Coonian, etc. Galantia makes up Homeland, Coonia (current seat of government), Volkstadt, Skyarrow, Galantia Mewlania, Samatra, Nicolarta, Kalinistan, Russania, Skruban, and the L shaped portion of Jaffaland (the left ball of Jaffaland has became the Kingdom of Jaffa). Government and Politics Galantia is an absolute monarchy. However, every territory functions as their own country. For example, each territory has their own government, their own military, etc. However, all territories are controlled by the monarchy in order to make things running smoothly. There is little bureaucracy, with the government being as simple and small as can be effective. There are no real political parties, as people see that as just being clumsy. The main thought is to just use your head, and do what's right, rather than get thrown into political drama. The one exception to the self ruling idea is Nicolarta, which has Kalinistan as their territory. Of course Kalinistan is still controlled by Galantia, but on a more local level, the Galantia territory of Nicolarta controls them as their own territory. Geography Landscapes Mainland The Galantian Mainland is characterised by rocky, mountainous terrain, but with ample greenery. There are many Scandinavian style fjords. It has a cold climate. A majority of the mainland has been reclaimed by nature following the catastrophic destruction of 90% of structures following the fall of the Galantic Empire. Volkstadt Volkstadt is heavily forested, with a temperate climate and some snowcapped mountains. It is reminiscent of areas in west Europe, especially Germany and Switzerland. Janjing A synthesis of tropical humidity and temperate mildness, Janjing is covered in green, interspersed by mountains and rock formations. It is swathed in pink during Cherry Blossom Season. Coonia The coasts of Coonia are almost Caribbean in appearance, whilst its interior is mountainous, with snow-capped peaks. Samatra Samatra is remarkably flat, having an average only slightly above sea level. It is dominated by rolling, golden fields, with a few mountains. Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Being in the same region, these three countries share a similar landscape. The coasts are a place of surreal colour: blue sea, red cliffs, green grass, violet flowers. The interior is dominated by verdant fields and numerous snow-capped crags. The interior is, in places, extremely cold. Galantia.jpeg | Galantian Mainland Volkstadt.jpeg | Volkstadt Janjing2.jpeg | Janjing Janjing.jpeg | Janjing Coonia5.jpeg | Coonian Interior Coonia4.jpeg | Coonian Interior Coonia3.jpeg | Coonian Interior Coonia2.jpeg | Coonian Interior Coonia.jpeg | Coonian Coast Samatra2.jpeg | Samatra Samatra.jpeg | Samatra Nicolarta13.jpeg | Interior Of Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta12.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta11.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta10.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta9.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta8.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta7.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta6.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta5.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta4.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta3.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta2.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Nicolarta.jpeg | Nicolarta, Kalinistan and Russania Culture Fashion Galantia fashion is extremely unique. Formerly, the Galantic Empire underwent a 400 year isolation until only about 10 years ago. This means that they were trapped in the 1600's. This shows now in the new Galantia's fashion. The fashion is highly 1600's style, but its common to start seeing it modernized somewhat, not in size or look, but in material and details. Male Fashion For the most part male fashion is modernized from the original Galantic attire for males: a literal suit of armor. Of course, modernized, it's no longer metal. It will still use the same outline and shape as the armor (minus helmet of course) but just be made of modern materials such as leather, but have both a stiff, metallic look, but also some actual (stainless steel) metal pieces in some cases. Meanwhile, the actual details and material of the outfit could be comparable to that of a leather jacket, with zips, collar and all. Female Fashion Female attire is much more the complete opposite of most attire elsewhere, as it's still 1600's in many aspects, especially in size and fanciness. Skirts are characterised by impressive, almost impractical girth. Details include sequins, jewelery and a ruffling of the skirt to resemble the bloom of a rose. Galantian dressmakers are highly sought after for the quality of their work. Notably, modesty laws can be incredibly strict in Galantia, without an iota of tolerance for exposure of anything they would consider ‘indecent.’ In some cases, individuals have been removed from public places such as beaches for wearing revealing clothing. Bikinis are banned, and a man going shirtless on a beach or swimming in public is similarly banned. He must be wearing a tank top or t-shirt to accompany it. On a comical note, women from Galantia often have trouble when visiting other countries, finding the doorways too small to accommodate their dresses. Category:Country